


噩梦

by Abyuanss



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyuanss/pseuds/Abyuanss
Summary: Leon在浣熊市的实际遭遇要更复杂一些。





	噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 无预警垃圾之一，请自行做好心理准备。

    Leon从昏迷中沉沉转醒。或者说，不知第多少次沉沉转醒。那个怪物还在继续，他绝望地想，浑身的骨头都像碎裂一样疼。可是他的阴茎却又一次摇摇晃晃地硬了起来。

    这不能怪他。那个暴君，体型有他两倍大，阴茎有他的小臂那么粗——那玩意现在就在他的身体里，做了不知道他妈的多久的活塞运动。Leon不知道他为什么还活着，他觉得那根玩意已经和他的胃袋做起亲密接触。可是他确实还活着，浑身上下的衣服被撕扯得破破烂烂，被暴君用一只手按在胸前，感觉好像全身的重量都压在那根可怕的阴茎上。这个巨人就这样带着他在领地里巡视，Leon就活像一个战利品，被游街示众的同时被无数次操得昏迷再操醒。暴君已经在他身体里射过精，他能感觉得到有液体随着抽插地动作流过他的大腿内侧，带来一阵一阵让他颤栗的快感。

    他已经完了，他想。这场该死的性爱的开头暴力得可怕，他在慌乱中打空了子弹而不自知，只能眼睁睁地看着这个巨大的怪物的大掌向自己伸开。他被举到了空中，脑袋被捏得生疼，在他觉得自己要被撕成两半的时候，那个巨人一把撕开了他的裤子。

    "上帝啊……"Leon大脑一片空白地、无意识地颤抖着出声。暴君发出一声不满的低吼，把他摔在一边的办公桌上。他醒悟过来接下来要发生的事，奋力搏斗，但是显然没有什么成效。BOW大得可怕的性器钉进他的身体，血流从他的腿间流下，但是暴君已经开始毫不留情地抽插，Leon惨叫出声。那之后就是折磨，折磨，痛苦地昏迷，再痛苦地醒来。然后某一次他醒来的时候，被忽然淹没了全部感知的快感冲击得大脑一片空白。

    他勃起了。

    Leon的大脑混沌不清。他明白，他该死地明白，他已经被感染了。痛苦已经离他远去，留给他的只有快感。恐怖和绝望淹没了他，他的泪腺酸涩，眼前一片血红，但是阴茎依然在快乐地吐出透明的前列腺液。暴君实在是一个完美的fucking machine，不知疲倦，兢兢业业地操着他，他的阴茎已经射不出任何体液，他应该为此感到痛苦，可是他没有。快感，依然是只有快感冲过他的大脑，他又一次颤抖着失去意识。

    暴君依然在平稳前进，一个成年男性的体重完全没有阻碍他的步伐。这个菜鸟警察身上也只有结实一点的防弹背心还算完整，歪歪扭扭地挂在身上，反抗中被扯得破破烂烂的衣料下面是覆满伤痕和淤青的、已经开始翻出青黑色的身体，那些血管一样的黑色纹路顺着惨白的脖颈爬上脸颊，和血色的泪痕一起描绘出残忍又美丽的纹路。比起来他的下半身糟糕极了，两条光裸的修长的腿无力地随着暴君的步伐在空中轻轻摆动，同样的伤痕和淤青上面多了干涸的精液和血迹，还有更多没有凝固的顺着肌肉线条缓缓流下，大腿到小腿，脚踝到趾尖，最后在地上留下一个触目惊心的印记。两腿之间的那个小洞就更糟糕了，暴君巨大的阴茎彻底摧毁了它，在暴君机械性的繁殖活动中偶尔会翻出被鲜血浸染的内壁，但是它还没有完全失去活力，在Leon高潮的时候依然会痉挛地绞紧体内的凶器，比最没有羞耻的婊子更加谄媚。

    暴君前进着，扫除着一切阻碍，脚掌踏过尖啸着的舔食者的脊椎，手指捏爆曾经是人类的感染者的头颅，这个时候那些红白黄相间的肮脏混合物就会喷溅到费力地喘息着的小警官身上，在他皱起的眉和紧闭的眼之间缓缓流下，在窗外咆哮而过的闪电照射下迸射出惊心动魄的暴力和色情。可怜的小家伙，毫无反抗之力得被带向未知，阴茎又一次颤抖着勃起了。

    雨滴，灯光，夜晚的风。Leon在这样的感知下又一次醒来，前列腺都在发麻，两条腿不受控制地痉挛。他们在室外，一架直升机由远及近，他在强光下痛苦地闭上眼睛。Unbelievable, a real human. 他迷迷糊糊地想。Hello, human.他终于被从那根可怖的刑具上解放，脖子上挨了一针，然后被丢垃圾一样扔在一边。那些人制服了躁动的暴君，把他带走了，他的噩梦。他的噩梦走了。Leon感觉自己的眼皮有千斤重，雨水浇在他的身上，他感到一阵迟钝的寒冷和疼痛。他没有力气思考，只能直挺挺地滑向黑暗的深渊。黑暗，你好，黑暗，我的老朋友。醒来要如何活下去，或者如何醒来，他无法思考哪怕半个字的内容。

    ——就只是，小睡一会。

    Leon陷入了黑暗。

 


End file.
